1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a bottle closure which can provide threads for a bottle. More particularly, it relates to a plug device for a bottle which can interconnect the bottle to a filling head in an apparatus for diluting and dispensing a concentrated chemical product.
2. Background Art
There are available apertured plugs for containers intended to be used in conjunction with fluid mixing devices. One such plug is employed in conjunction with a docking station and bottle system which is the subject of U.S. Pat. No. 5,862,948. A bottle interconnect mechanism 90 in the form of a plug is taught in conjunction with a bottle 22 having threads 96.
Another plug 152 is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,544,810 and has integral fingers 154 adapted to be snap-engageable with the spout 146 of the container. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,586,673 a fluid delivery system is disclosed with a bottle 40 and a thrust washer 106 with integral fingers 121 adapted to be snap-engageable with a cap 52. The system also includes valve members 58 and 60. In U.S. Pat. 3,297,187 a closure device is described in the form of a cap 2b with threads 7b. This is employed in a cap-on-cap combination with the second cap 3b having a recess 8b for fitting into an annular bead 9b of the container 1b.
In order to manufacture the bottle with the closure plug of the type described in previously referred to U.S. Pat. No. 5,862,948, precise molding is required of the bottle and the plug. This requires in many instances that manufacture take place at a single location in order to control tolerances. A disadvantage of this is that it necessitates the shipment of empty bottles to filling locations.
The prior art does not afford a solution to the problem of providing a bottle interconnect for use with a filling head which obviates having to mold threads on a bottle.
The objects of the invention therefore are:
a. Providing an improved bottle interconnect device. PA1 b. Providing a bottle with a closure wherein the closure has threads for interconnecting the bottle to a filling head. PA1 c. Providing a closure of the foregoing type which is easily connected to a bottle. PA1 d. Providing a closure of the foregoing type which can be economically manufactured.